The AWESOME New Diva
by TheCenationBroskiRKO
Summary: The Miz is on a search for a new Diva to spice things up in WWE. This new Diva will come a long way in WWE and she will make history. Original Character fic.. Please read and review...
1. Miz Looks For the Diva

**WWE Fans here is a Miz fanfic about him discovering a new Diva for WWE. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review...**

* * *

The Miz had came to the realization that there needs to be something new and fresh in the WWE. The Awesome one had an idea and it was to find a new Diva for WWE. He didn't want her to be just any Diva. Miz wanted her to have a unique characteristic about her that no other Diva had. Miz went to the COO Triple H for an approval.

The Miz knocked on Triple H's door.

"Come in," Triple H said relying to the knock.

"Hello Triple H," Miz said politely.

"Hello Miz have a seat," Triple H said pointing his finger at the chair.

Miz sat down in the chair Triple H pointed to.

"Hunter i'm here to talk business with you," Miz said straightening his tie.

"Yes and I am here to give you feedback. Go ahead and explain," Triple H said in his COO voice.

"Raw and Smackdown have the same routine with the same superstars and divas," Miz replied.

"Okay, continue," Triple H said stitting up.

"I want to see if I can pick a Diva of my choosing from OVW to change the routine up a little bit. I was looking for your approval Hunter and it seems like a pretty great idea. Your words ," Miz said with confidence.

"Mike you have a point. Raw and Smackdown does have the same routine and its time to bring in some new, fresh faces for WWE. Your OVW idea for finding a new Diva for WWE doesn't sound too bad. I approve your decision Miz. Nice doing business with you," Triple H said standing up.

"Nice doing business with you too Hunter," Miz said shaking Triple H's hand.

Miz opened the door to only find Cody Rhodes standing near the door. The Miz looked at Cody with a smile on his face the walked away. Miz was thrilled that Triple H accepted his offer. He was out to find the next new face of WWE. Miz was more than ready for this day and he was born for this role. At least that's what he thought. He continued walking down the narrow hall and left the arena. He took his car and drove to Louisville, Kentucky. Miz put his CD of his theme and sang along.

"I came to play, there's a price to pay," Miz sang as he nodded his head.

The drive from Chicago, Illinois to Louisville, Kentucky was long and tiring, but Miz powered through it. Finally, he reached Louisville. He arrived at Ohio Valley Wrestling and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door and began to get excited.

"You-your Mike the Miz," The woman said happily.

"Why yes I am. Can I come in?" Miz questioned.

"Yes you can," The woman said leading him the way.

The Miz talked to the wrestling trainer and asked if he could choose a diva to be one of the fresh new faces of WWE. The trainer agreed. Miz spotted a woman warming up. She was about five foot and one inch and she was petite. The woman had black hair and dark skin. She was wearing a top inspired by her idol Kaitlyn and bottoms inspired by her other idol AJ with skulls and bones on her shoes. Miz walked up to the petite woman. She was stretching her legs as she looked up. She smiled at him and Miz helped her up.

"Your the Miz," She said smiling at him.

"Yes I am," Miz replied.

"Can I hug you?" She questioned Miz.

"Yes you may," Miz said with open arms.

The woman hugged Miz and smiled at him once more.

"What brings you to Kentucky Miz?" she asked.

"I'm on a diva search for WWE. What's your name?" Miz asked her.

"My name...my name is Alexzandra. That's my diva name," Alexzandra replied.

"Its nice to meet you Alexzandra," Miz said shaking her hand.

"Miz come here so you can meet my trainer," Alexzandra said motioning for Miz to follow her.

"Okay," Miz said.

Alexzandra and Miz went and talked to her trainer/teacher. Miz explained that he was looking for a diva to debut on WWE. Alexzandra's trainer told her to show Miz what she was capable of. Miz watched as the flexible diva jumped off the ropes, performed high flying moves, jumped of the turn buckle, did on ground moves and more. Miz was impressed with Alexzandra. She was short, but she proved herself to the Miz. The Miz talked to her trainer alone and made the decision that she was the one diva he was looking for.

"Alexzandra come here," her trainer said.

"Okay, right away sir," Alexzandra said running towards them.

"Mike the Miz here has some great news," her trainer said.

"Yes Miz?" Alexzandra said nervously.

"Your the diva i'm looking for. Congradulations! You get to come with me for your very first WWE experience live on television," Miz said smiling at her.

"Thank you, thank you so much Miz. I will be the best diva I can," Alexzandra said starting to cry.

"Come with me so we can pack your things," Miz said.

Alexzandra followed Miz. She told him where her house was so she could gather her belongings. Alexzandra said goodbye to her parents. She was off to bigger and better things with the help of the Miz.


	2. Alexzandra's RAW Debut

_When you read this chapter you'll get an insight on who Alexzandra is and her background. I hope you enjoy. :))_

* * *

The Miz helped Alexzandra load up her suitcases in his trunk. He opened the passenger's door for her. Then he made his way into the drivers side. Miz drove off and played his theme song. Alexzandra sang along. Miz found himself chuckling with her. Shortly, after the song ended Miz needed to know more information about Alexzandra.

"So," Miz said.

"Yes," Alexzandra replied.

"What made you want to become a wrestler?" Miz questioned.

"Well, when I was fifteen I was so into WWE that I realized this is the place where I belong. It was more like WWE is my destiny and that's how I felt," Alexzandra said looking at Miz.

"Were there any superstars or divas that impacted your relization that WWE was for you?" Miz asked again.

"Yes. Miz it was you, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Layla, AJ Lee, and Kaitlyn," Alexzandra replied.

"Well that sure makes me feel good. Okay I know i've been asking a lot of questions, but that's what I do," Miz relpied with a smile.

"That's fine I watched Miz TV all the time and I was guessing I would be asked something," Alexzandra said once more.

The drive to Washington, Virginia was long. Alexzandra was asleep and Miz didn't want to wake her. She looked very calm and peaceful to Miz. Within three hours they had arrived to Virginia. It was around six when they arrived. Miz woke up Alexzandra and she had awakened.

"Where are we?" Alexzandra questioned.

"We are in Virginia. You only have at least an hour to get ready for RAW," Miz told Alexzandra.

They checked into their hotel. Miz's room was close to Alexzandra's. He had to keep up with her because she was new and didn't really know anybody yet. Miz had to hide Alexzandra from the other superstars and divas. He didn't want them to know he had discovered this young woman. Alexzandra was getting dressed in her ring attire for her debut on RAW. She wore a shirt inspired by Kaitlyn, but it read the words "I'm a MIZFIT" in red and white letters. Her bottoms were like black pants and had holes on the side of them. Her boots were white and had "ALEXZANDRA" in red letters. Miz knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Are you rea-" He asked turning his head towards her.

"Yes," She replied.

"What's this?" He asked her.

"My outfit inspired by you," Alexzandra said grabbing her long black coat and phone.

Miz and Alexzandra exited the hotel. They were on their way to RAW.

"We are live in Washington, Virginia," Jerry said.

"I'm Michael Cole and this is Jerry Lawler. Welcome to RAW," Michael said.

The fans cheered with excitement. RAW started off with the cameramen filming Miz entering the building with an unfamiliar face. Well no one could see her face, hair, or anything. She was all covered in black.

"Okay, this place is huge so you have to be careful and watch out for other people. I'll be by your side and introduce you to some of your idols and i'll help train you a lot more too. Okay," Miz whispered.

Alexzandra nodded.

"Who does Miz have here?" Jerry questioned rhetorically.

Miz was walking with Alexzandra until they ran into John Cena. Miz stood infront of Alexzandra.

"Hey John," Miz said.

"Hey Miz," John said walking past Miz then backed up," Whoa! Who is this?"

"No one, "Miz said trying to walk past John.

"She's obviously not a no one. There's something fishy going on here. Spill the beans," John said.

"It's okay Triple H knows about this," Miz said.

Miz led Alexzandra once more walking past John. They finally reached Triple H's office and Miz knocked on the door then opened it.

"Hello Mike," Triple H said.

"Hello Hunter," Miz replied.

"Who is this?" Triple H questioned.

"This is the diva I found," Miz replied.

"Hi Triple H my name is Alexzandra," Alexzandra said shaking his hand.

"Miz why do you have her all dressed in black?" Triple H questioned.

"I didn't want her to be exposed until her debut," Miz said.

Triple H let Miz carry on showing Alexzandra around. Thirty minutes later was the start of her debut, the world would know her name, and she was sponsored by Miz. The commercials didn't show the news about a new diva being in WWE.

Alexzandra's theme hit, but it wasn't her's it was Miz's. Since she didn't have a WWE theme Miz offered to let her use his.

"Approaching the ring from Lexington-Fayette, Kentucky weighing 159 pounds...ALEXZANDRA!" Justin Roberts shouted into the microphone.

Alexzandra was accompanyed by the Miz. She took off her black jacket and hat. The world saw her ring attire.

"Looks like we have a Mizfit here Cole," Jerry commented.

"Sure do," Michael said.

Miz was handed a microphone and so was Alexzandra.

"Welcome to RAW Alexzandra!" Miz said shaking her hand.

"Thank you Miz. I would like to say i'm glad I get this opportunity to be here on RAW and make history inside these ropes. There are some superstars I would like to meet, but maybe not tonight. John Cena, Randy Orton, The Celtic Warrior, ooh and even though they don't call him this anymore, but the "Dashing" Cody Rhodes," Alexzandra said.

She soon turned towards the announce table and shook hands with Jerry and Michael. In the meantime John, Randy, Sheamus and Cody quietly made their way to the ring to surprise Alexzandra. She was too oblivious to the screaming of the fans growing louder.

"I am the Apex Predator," Randy said into the microphone.

Alexzandra still didn't turn around she was too busy talking to Cole and Lawler. They kept telling her to turn around, but she was being defiant.

"Ruuuuuuuthlesssss Aggressssiooon!" John shouted into the microphone.

And that made Alexzandra turn around.


	3. Alexzandra Debut Match

"John Cena, Randy Orton, Sheamus and Cody Rhodes you all are my idols. Its a pleasure to meet you," Alexzandra said shaking their hands.

The guys just looked at each other and said," The pleasure is ours."

Cena, Orton, Sheamus and Rhodes made their way outside of the ring and sat steel chairs out by the commentary booth. Alexzandra had her first match and those men including Miz watched. Eve's theme song hit as she made her way to the ring. When Eve got inside the ring and jokingly laughed at Alexzandra. Alexzandra just put her hands up in the air looking innocent. Eve asked to be handed a microphone.

"Your the new rookie Diva?" Eve questioned.

"Ye-," Alexzandra tried to reply as she got cut off by Eve.

"Wow. Your short and what makes you think you can beat me?" Eve questioned.

"I may not be the Miz, but my AWESOME! in ring ability!" Alexzandra shouted into the microphone.

The Miz clapped and the other superstars joined in.

"Haha! Your joking and you should'nt be here," Eve remarked laughing.

Alexzandra was stuck on what to say back to the smart mouth Eve.

"Oh, I see you have nothing to say," Eve said once more.

"I do," Alexzandra replied.

"It took you long enough to reply, your so slow," Eve said getting in her face.

Alexzandra put the microphone sideways up to her lips.

"Get out of my face i'd like to be disease free," Alexzandra said smartly.

Eve smacked her in the face and Alexzandra turned around. Alexzandra wore an angry expression on her face and the was to Miz and Cena's amusement. This was the first time she was smacked. The ref rang the bell. Alexzandra turned back around to Eve and punched her with a fierce left hand. It was easy to say that Alexzandra was pretty upset. Alexzandra was dominating on ground for a while.

"Miz," Jerry said.

"Yes," Miz replied.

"How did you find her?" Jerry questioned.

"Her, really? Her name is Alexzandra and I went to Ohio Valley Wrestling in Louisville, Kentucky," Miz replied.

"No way, she's like one of us," Cena said pointing to Orton and himself.

"We'll see," Michael Cole said.

Jerry, Cena, Orton, Miz and Rhodes looked at Michael like he was silly. Then their attention was focused back on the match. When the Superstars watched the match for the first time ever, Alexzandra was on the top rope. Cody Rhodes walked near the ring to get a closer look and what move Alexzandra was going to perform. He was worried she would fail. Alexzandra was backwards on the ropes and performed a backflip and knocked Eve over and Cody clapped. That was the first high risk move Alexzandra performed. Alexzandra knew a lot about WWE and how to use the ring to wear down her opponent. She used the ropes and wiped Eve's face on it. Alexzandra was a lot smarter then Miz thought. Then Alexzandra went high risk again, but it was a high-Huricanrana and pinned Eve. Eve nearly kicked out at two. For the first time ever on RAW Alexzandra performed her finisher called "Lights Out".

"What move does she call this Miz?" Jerry questioned.

"Honestly, I really don't know," Miz replied and turned his attention to the match.

Alexzandra successfully pinned Eve for the three count. She had won and she couldn't believe it, but before she went about with her victory a microphone was handed to her by the Cenation leader.

"Eve looks like I beat you. Yeah I may be a rookie," Alexzandra panted, "But I know how to take care of business in the ring. And if you or anyone underestimate me again well...I'M GONNA KNOCK YOUR LIGHTS OUT!"

Alexzandra dropped the microphone then exited the ring. Miz, Cena, Orton, Sheamus and Cody Rhodes followed. Alexzandra was walking a lot faster than them because she wanted to get back to the Divas lockerroom. Finally, she approached the Divas lockerroom and grabbed her Ipod with headphones and exited the door. She was listening to John Cena raps and started dancing and happened to dance all the way to the catering area. She had on sunglasses so everyone became invisible to her. The song that was playing was "Summer Flings". The song was loud enough for the other Superstars and Divas to hear it. They all looked at Cena and he just shrugged his shoulders. Brodus Clay happened to walk in while everyone was watching Alexzandra dance. Alexzandra took out her headphones and found a nearby plug and changed the song. Now, the song that was playing was "Voices". Everyone looked at Orton. He walked up to Alexzandra.

"I saw your video on youtube about making a dance to my theme song. I'm not much of a dancer, but I tried it and I can dance to it. Now, i'm going to dance with you since your doing this infront of people you barely know," Randy whispered.

"Okay, but keep up," Alexzandra said with a whispering laugh.

Everyone was astounded by the fact the Viper was dancing with a Rookie. He knew the dance then Cena and Brodus joined in. Eve was coming their way and saw Alexzandra having fun with the other superstars and divas. Eve ran towards Alexzandra and ambushed her. Everyone jumped out of the way and Jericho paused the Ipod.

Alexzandra was on the ground grabbing her leg. Eve picked her up and Alexzandra jumped from the hold and pushed Eve into the wall. Alexzandra once again was mad and didn't want to show it, but the anger showed. Punch after punch Alexzandra got pummeled. Then, the unthinkable happened and no one thought they would see this. Alexzandra went vintage and lifted Eve and threw her on top of the table.

"I told you not to mess with me and now its war. Once again...I have KNOCKED YOUR LIGHTS OUT!" Alexzandra yelled.

Alexzandra turned around and started to walk slowly.

"Miz do something. She is your rookie," Cena said.

"Really? Rookie. C'mon now. Alright," Miz said walking towards Alexzandra.

Alexzandra fell and sat with her knees tucked into her chest. Tears began to form in her eyes. Miz walked towards her and sat down next to her. All of the superstars and divas watched the scene.

"Alexzandra. Alex look at me," Miz said tapping on her shoulder.

"Why?" Alexzandra questioned with tears.

"Because your AWESOME!" Miz shouted.

Alexzandra looked up at Miz. He wiped the tears off her face.

"I didn't want my first RAW to go this way. I wanted to tell each superstar and diva that influenced me to achieve my dream of being on WWE...how much it meant and to thank them," Alexzandra said with a sniff.

"And you can. You always will be able too," Miz said standing up.

"Okay, no wonder why your so...AWESOME! You know when to say the right things. I can tell you this I thought I was so awesome when I was a teenager because of you. I started to worry about my hair and how I looked. If someone had said something rude to me at school all I had to be was awesome," Alexzandra said hi-fiving Miz.

"You and I are a team don't forget that," Miz said.

"I got an idea Miz and its going to be AWESOME!" Alexzandra shouted.

Alexzandra and Miz exited the arena that night.


	4. The Great Idea

_Alexzandra is a lot to write so i'm going to put Alex. Thank you for the reviews guys it means a lot. _

* * *

The Miz and Alexzandra returned to the hotel. Alexzandra went to her hotel room and Miz followed. Alexzandra had a plan and Miz joined in on it.

"Hey Alexzandra," Miz said closing the door.

"Yes Miz," Alexzandra replied.

"I'm going to call you Alex. Is that alright?" Miz questioned.

"Yes Miz," Alex replied.

"So we are here to talk about this plan you have?" Miz questioned.

"Yes," Alexzandra said grapping a notebook and paper.

"Okay," Miz replied.

"I remember earlier on raw you said we were a team. Well i've always wanted to be in a mixed tag match with you," Alex said writing that down.

"Absolutely, I did. We can be a mixed tag team. What other ideas do you have?" Miz questioned.

"I was wondering if there could be divas tag champs. I remember the spinny belt Cena made and i'm going to ask him if he could help me design a divas tag team champ," Alexzandra said writing that down.

There was a knock on the door. Miz opened the door to only see the Cenation leader standing in front of him.

"The Champ is here," Cena said laughing.

"Hi Cena," Alexzandra said politely.

"Please, call me John," John said.

"Okay John I had an idea. I remember that WWE spinny belt that you designed. I was wondering if you could help me design divas' tag team champ belts?" Alex questioned.

"Hmmm...Yes I can, but we have to go to Vince for his approval," Cena said.

"Thank you John. This is for you," Alex said hanging him a CD.

"What's this?" Cena questioned.

"A CD that has videos of me making dances to your raps and singing them. I think you'll enjoy it," Alex said.

"Thanks i'll watch it. See you guys on SmackDown," John said grapping the door handle.

"See ya," Miz and Alex said simultaneously.

It was really late around 2:00am to be exact. Miz had fallen asleep in the chair and Alexzandra was still up. Doing what? Working on a new costume. Her shirt was just like the first one, but instead of "I'm a MIZFIT" it said I'M GONNA KNOCK YOUR LIGHTS OUT" in all caps with blue letters and a white outline. On the back of the shirt it read, "ALEXZANDRA" in all caps with blue letters and a white outline. Instead of pants they were blue shorts and her kick pads were black, blue and white. Aalexzandra hid her outfit in the closet along with many of her other wrestling gear. She went to sleep.

The next morning Alexzandra was not in her hotel room. Miz woke up and began to worry. He walked out of the hotel room and saw Cody Rhodes down the hall.

"Cody where's Alexzandra," Miz questioned.

"Alex and Cena went to 's office," Cody replied.

"When?" Miz asked.

"About five minutes ago," Cody replied.

"Thanks man," Miz thanked Cody then walked away.

Miz hopped into his car and went to the WWE headquarters. Cena and Alex were already in Vince's office. Miz knocked on the door.

"Come in," Vince said.

Miz walked in and shook Vince's hand and sat in the chair next to Alex.

"So Alexzandra your telling me you want to develop divas' tag team champions?" Vince said.

"Yes sir. I had the idea because I thought it would be interesting to not just have one title the divas can fight over," Alex replied.

"Mr. Vince McMahon sir what she is saying is that just like the superstars the divas should be gifted into having these tag team titles to fight for," Cena said hoping to help.

"I see. I like the idea and I think it'll boost our ratings up. We can preview this on Main Event and see if the WWE Universe likes this," Vince replied.

"Thank you sir. Again, it's finally nice to meet you and if this wish gets granted by the Universe another diva and I will make these titles worth being around for a long time," Alex said shaking his hand.

"Your welcome and remember keep your head up. I know you'll do great," Vince replied.

Alex, Miz and Cena exited the WWE Headquarters. Alex was happy with her idea following through.

"Alex you did it. Congrats!" Miz said.

"Thank you Miz and Cena. I couldn't have done it without y'all," Alex said.

"As Damien Sandow would say...Your welcome," Miz and Cena joked.

They returned to the hotel and were at the Main Event arena. Neither of them had matches except the Miz. He had a United States championship match against Antonio Cesaro. Cena and Alex looked on backstage. Alex saw that Miz was getting pummeled by Cesaro and she took it upon herself to go to the arena. Her new theme hit and it was called "Watchya Gonna Get". Cesaro was distracted by Alex entering the ring. Miz caught Cesaro by surprise and hit the 'Skull Crushing Finale'. Miz was crowned the new United States Champ thanks to Alexzandra's distraction.

"Your new United States Champion, The Miz," Justin Roberts shouted into the microphone.

Alex hugged Miz as they celebrated his victory then grabbed a microphone.

"While i'm here I have big news. I have decided to create divas' tag titles. Roll the clip," Alexzandra said pointing at the screen.

The clip showed Cena, Miz, Alexzandra and Vince discussing the idea. Then it showed Alexzandra talking to Miz and Cena. Shortly the clip ended.

"WWE Universe what do you think?" Miz shouted into the microphone.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The fans chanted.

"If you were to pick a diva to be your tag team partner who would it be?" Miz questioned.

"Well..." Alex said and then put her hand on her hip," AJ Lee."

The WWE Universe were surprised by the fact Alexzandra said AJ Lee would be the diva she chose. After their segment they went back to the hotel.


	5. What Seems to Be the End

Two days later Alexzandra was in the Divas lockerrom getting ready for Smackdown. Alexzandra was walking out of the door and saw AJ skipping her way.

"Hey your Alexzandra right?" AJ questioned.

"Y-yes I am, your AJ Lee," Alexzandra replied.

"I sure am. I saw Main Event on Wednesday and I heard about the Divas Tag Titles you wanted to make," AJ said with a genuine smile.

"Y-yes that's right," Alexzandra replied.

"You don't have to be nervous, relax. I was going to say Booker T scheduled a tag match for us tonight against the Bellas. If we can get on the same page, then we'll be a team," AJ replied tilting her head.

"Okay, thanks," Alexzandra said waving.

"Skip you later," AJ said beginning to skip.

"Skip you later," Alexzandra said walking the other way.

Alexzandra was walking near the catering area until he heard the voice of the Miz and what seemed to be Eve.

"Miz you cannot be serious. You would choose Alexzandra over me to do this," Eve said angrily.

"Eve its not what it looks like. Alexzandra is my rookie and I have to look out for her," Miz said backing up against the wall.

Jericho, Cena, Orton and some of the divas were watching Eve and Miz have their loud conversation.

"Yeah uh huh. If she doesn't beat me in this singles match, then fire her," Eve said getting fierce.

"Oooh!" the other Superstars and Divas replied.

"Eve, I can't do that. If I say this to her, she's going to know your behind it," Miz said walking towards the table.

"Sure you can, Triple H knows about the match and Booker T said it was fine," Eve said laughing. "So either way she is getting fired."

"Eve, you what! Are you insane!? And AJ isn't even crazy anymore but you are!" Miz said with a spit-take.

Alexzandra walked into the catering area and put her hands on her hips.

"I heard everything. I am not about to let you lying, conniving, manipulating, heartless wrench ruin my career. As for you Miz, I can't believe you let Eve do this," Alexzandra said walking closer to Eve.

"I didn't know Alex," Miz replied.

Eve smacked Alexzandra and Alexzandra turned around to walk away. Then AJ came up to Alexzandra and turned her around. AJ ran towards Eve and delivered a drop kick. For the first time ever, Alexzandra gave Eve a 'Skull Crushing Finale'.

**That Night**

"Approaching to the ring weighing 105 pounds from Lexington-Fayette, Kentucky...ALEXZANDRA!" Lillian shouted into the microphone.

"And her partner weighing 108 pounds from Union City, New Jersey...AJ Lee!" Lillian shouted again.

AJ and Alexzandra skipped their way to the ring and waited for the Bella Twins to enter the ring. Alexzandra was fired up so she decided to be in the ring first against Nikki Bella. Alexzandra was beginning to dominate, but then Nikki came back with a fierce elbow. Alexzandra then tagged in AJ and she drop kicked Nikki. AJ was fired up to and gracefully arm dragged Nikki. Once again Alexzandra was tagged in. Then Eve's theme song came on and Alexzandra dared not to get distracted by Eve. Alex continued to wrestle Nikki. Soon, all four women were in the ring. AJ pushed Nikki through the ropes and jumped off the ropes. Alex did her finisher that became known worldwide: 'Lights Out'. Then pinned Brie for the 1, 2, 3.

"The winner of this match by pinfall is Alexzandra and AJ Lee!" Lillian shouted into the microphone.

AJ and Alexzandra celebrated their victory until Eve came inside the ring and went for Alexzandra. AJ turned around and started beating up Eve, but that wasn't enough and AJ was lying there. Alexzandra was on the ground and Eve was about to backflip on her but Kaitlyn was running down the ramp. Kaitlyn speared Eve from behind. Now, Eve was there laying helpless. Kaitlyn helped up Alexzandra and AJ and walked back to the locker-room.

"Are you guys okay," Kaitlyn said.

"I should be, but my arm hurts really bad," Alexzandra replied.

"AJ," Kaitlyn said waiting for a reply.

"Yea, i'm fine. Thanks for helping us," AJ said with a genuine smile.

"Wow, my arm hurts really bad, i'm going to get it checked out see you later," Alexzandra said.

"See ya," Kaitlyn and AJ replied.

Alexzandra closed the door until she saw an unfamiliar face.

"Whoa!" Alexzandra exclaimed.

There was a man that was about five six with brown hair, blue eyes and his trunks were like Cena's old school ones.

"I'm sorry," the man said.

"It's alright. What's your name?" Alexzandra asked.

"Justin Jimmy Slasher," he replied.

"I'm Alexzandra. You new here too?" Alexzandra asked.

"Yeah i'm John Cena's rookie," Justin replied.

"Well i'm going to the catering area. Do you want to come with?" Alexzandra asked.

"Sure," Justin replied.

Miz and Cena were walking the way of Alexzandra and Justin. Alexzandra and Justin were walking over to the catering area. The two were talking until AJ interfered.

"Alex you have a match with Eve right now. You gotta go," AJ said rushingly.

"Thanks AJ. See you later Justin," Alexzandra said waving to him then ran the opposite way.

Justin smiled and walked the other way.

Alexzandra made her way to the ring and instead of her entrance she ran. The ref rang the bell and the battle between Alex and Eve had once again returned. Alexzandra was dominating Eve most of the match. She used moves like the 'Hurricanrana' and 'Arm Drag'. Alexzandra even used a cover pin on Eve but she kicked out at two-and-a-half. But in the end the results of this match were devastating.

"Pack your bags," Eve said laughing at and embarrassed Alexzandra.


	6. The Plan

**Backstage on SmackDown**

Alexzandra walked to the Divas' lockerroom in shame. She had beaten Eve so many times, but this match had an alternate ending. Alexzandra grabbed her duffle bag, kick pads and backpack. She walked out of the Divas' lockerroom. She started to get teary-eyed and kept walking with her head down until she saw a lightly, tan hand infront of her. She looked up and it appeared to be Justin Slasher.

"Stop," Justin said.

"I can't, I have to go," Alexzandra replied.

"No, your not going anywhere," Justin said.

"Did you not see what happened out there? I lost to Eve," Alexzandra said dropping her bags and getting tense.

"Yeah, I saw. I'm not letting you slip away from this company or me," Justin said putting his hand on Alexzandra's shoulder.

"Well your going to have to," Alexzandra said looking back down and started kicking her feet.

"Hey, hey look at me, come here," Justin said with open arms.

Justin pulled Alexzandra in a tight hug. Alexzandra's head rested on his shoulders and began sulking on him.

"I just don't understand. I thought I would be here longer and I didn't think i'd...i'd leave like this," Alexzandra said crying.

"Alex, its going to be okay. I'm going to figure this out and get you back in this building," Justin said letting go of her.

Alexzandra looked up at Justin and he looked back. Justin put his hand on Alexzandra's cheek for what he thought would be the last time they would see each other. Alexzandra put her hand on his and hugged Justin once more before she was off to leave WWE.

"Where's Alexzandra? I need to find her," Miz said running to the catering area.

"I haven't seen her," Randy said.

"Thanks Orton that doesn't help," Miz said crossing his arms.

"Your welcome," Randy said with a chuckle.

"Ugh...This is important. Did you not see what Eve did?" Miz questioned.

"Miz, I saw her," Justin said walking into the room.

"And.." Miz said.

"I tried stopping her and told her I would do anything to make sure she is back to wrestle here. We have to talk to Vince," Justin replied.

"Aren't you Cena's rookie? Doesn't matter at this point, but we are going to talk to Vince. Come with me," Miz said.

Miz and Justin went to the hotel and checked back in and went to Alexzandra's room. Miz used the room key and opened the door. Alexzandra was sleeping in a zig zag. Justin sat there in the chair and smiled. He had never seen Alexzandra so peaceful, but he noticed a yellow sheet of paper sticking out of her pillow. He picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Miz whispered.

Justin just lifted up the paper and sat back down to begin reading the note.

_Dear Justin,_

_ This is Alexzandra. Thank you for being my friend and trying to talk me out of leaving. It sucks that I have to leave without furthering my career and leaving a legacy behind. Not only that I have to leave you. I'm going to miss you and since this is a letter i'm just going to say it. I'm starting to like you. Maybe we can hang out, outside of WWE. Tell Miz i'm sorry for not saying goodbye. Well this is it, goodbye. _

_Love, _

_Alexzandra :)_

Justin just stared at the note with a smile. Miz nudged him with a smile. Justin knew Alexzandra had feelings for him, but he was going to tell her how he felt. Alexzandra started waking up so Miz and Justin decided to fake sleep. Alexzandra saw Justin and and hugged him tightly. She kissed his forehead and whispered thank you, then went back to bed.

**Over The Weekend**

The Miz and Justin went to WWE Headquarters to meet up with the chairman, Vince McMahon. The Miz knocked on the door and Vince opened it.

"Gentlemen, come in," Vince said.

"Thank you sir," Miz said.

"Your here to talk business, correct?" Vince questioned.

"Sir, its more than business. This is about Alexzandra," Justin said.

"Okay, what's going on?" Vince asked.

"Last night on Smack Down she had a singles match against Eve. However, the stipulation was Alexzandra's career and if she lost then she was fired. Alexzandra lost to Eve and she was fired. Now, Eve wanted to get some revenge on Alexzandra and it cost her career," Miz said.

"Booker T and Triple H said that it was okay, but Triple H would never allow something like that to happen. I watched the match over and over again and it shows an exposed turnbuckle," Justin said.

Justin pulled out his phone and showed the chairman the match between Eve and Alexzandra. There was the exposed turnbuckle just like Justin said. The ref wasn't looking and Eve untied it and shortly the match ended.

"Justin, Mike, your exactly right. If anyone should be fired, its Eve. I'm going to make an appearance on Raw. Boys, this stays between us, right?" Vince questioned.

"Yes Mr. Chairman," Justin and Miz replied.

The two men existed the building and could not say a word to Alexzandra as they headed back to the hotel to pack their things.

**Monday Night Raw**

Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole opened the show they normally do. Vince McMahon entered the ring and the crowd roared with excitement.

"Hello WWE Universe," Vince shouted into the microphone.

The crowd went into another amazing roar.

"As you know I watched Smack Down Friday night. I'm here to talk about a particular match. Eve Torres versus Alexzandra with Alexzandra's career on the line. Take a look," Vince said pointing to the screen.

The fans watched as Alexzandra had performed her finisher on Eve. Then Eve came back with a devastating kick to the face. While the ref was tending to Alexzandra, Eve untied the turnbuckle and it was exposed. Eve purposely pushed Alexzandra into the referee knocking him over. Thus, sending Alexzandra into the exposed turnbuckle when Eve realized the referee was down. She helped him up and pinned Alexzandra and gained the victory.

"Boo! Boo!" The fans shouted.

"Now, I'm going to do what's best for this industry. Eve get out here!" Vince exclaimed into the microphone.

Eve made her way to the ring with a smile of confidence.

"Mr. chairman I can explain," Eve begged.

"Oh, save it!" Vince exclaimed once more.

"But...but Mr. chairman I had too. She was ruining this company," Eve begged once more.

"No Eve, you are. So without further a do i'm going to make this easy for you. Your going to be in a match tonight with Alexzandra and i'll be right here to watch. Firing you on the spot is way to easy," Vince said.

"No, no. I'm sorry," Eve said crouching.

"Don't tell me that tell her that. Oh, and Eve your career is on the line," Vince said exiting the ring.

The fans cheered and Eve stormed out of the arena and headed backstage to get ready for her match.


	7. Alexzandra is Back

The Miz was driving to Raw wh Alexzandra in the car. He had explained that he needed her help with some big job.

"Miz why do I need my duffle bag and my backpack?" Alexzandra questioned.

"You'll see," Miz replied.

"I got fired last Friday," Alexzandra replied to Miz.

"I don't care if you got fired or not because we are going to Raw. I told you I needed your help," Miz said looking at her.

Miz and Alexzandra arrived to the arena of Raw. Alexzandra got out of the car and grabbed both of her bags. Alexzandra took a deep breath and entered the arena and Miz followed. As she was making her way to the Divas' lockerroom she saw Layla and Kaitlyn. The two women ran towards Alexzandra giving her a hug.

"Come with us," Kaitlyn and Layla said.

Kaitlyn and Layla both stood on the opposite side of Alexzandra. They walked Alexzandra to the catering area and the lights appeared to be off. Alexzandra turned them on.

"Surprise!" The Raw roster yelled.

"You guys what is all of this?" Alexzandra questioned shocked.

"Take a look," Miz said with a remote in his hand.

There Eve stood frustrated while Vince spoke and when Alexzandra heard she had a match, she about lost feeling in her legs.

"Vince knew about this. But how?" Alexzandra questioned.

"I promised you I would get you back in this industry," Justin said standing behind her.

"You did this for me. Thank you so much," Alexzandra said turning around to hug him.

"Not just me. Miz did too. Your welcome," Justin said hugging her back.

"Now come on you got a match against Eve," Miz said.

"I'll be in your corner," Justin said.

With that note, Alexzandra was off to get ready for her match against Eve. Alexzandra pulled her new outfit out of her duffle bag. She pulled out the black shirt with blue and white letters. Then she took out her blue shorts with the blue, black and white kick pads. She was ready to go and she made her way to the arena in her new outfit. Justin was waiting for Alexzandra.

"Approaching to the ring weighing 105 pounds...ALEXZANDRA!" Justin Roberts shouted into the microphone.

Alexzandra entered the ring in her new gear and jumped up and down giving Eve a glance. Justin was in her corner. Vince was sitting at the commentary table watching this match go underway. Alexzandra was in a bad mood and she wanted to decimate Eve. Numerous kicks and punches were being thrown at Eve left and right. Alexzandra went high risk multiple times. She did not let Eve gain an opening and caught Eve in her finisher "Dazed Out". Then cover pinned Eve for the 1, 2, 3.

"The winner of this match by pinfall is...ALEXZANDRA!" Justin Roberts shouted.

Justin Slasher entered the ring to celebrate with Alexzandra. Justin grabbed Alexzandra's waist and she put her arms around his shoulders. Justin looked at her with a genuine smile and she had that "i'm about to kiss you" look. She kissed Justin and he kissed back only to deepen it. The fans were cheering and going crazy. Then Vince picked up the microphone.

"Eve...You're...FIRED!" Vince yelled.

Eve ran out of the arena embarrassed that she lost to Alexzandra and her job. Justin and Alexzandra exited the arena and went backstage. Justin put his arm around Alexzandra.

"Congratulations! You have your job," Justin said.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you or Miz," Alexzandra said hugging Justin.

The two kissed once more. Miz saw them and walked up to them.

"Congrats Alex. I'm going to stick around here backstage," Miz said patting Alexzandra on the back.

Alexzandra and Justin hung out backstage with John Cena and Kaitlyn.

"Congrats Alex," Cena said patting Alexzandra on the back.

"You did great out there," Kaitlyn added.

"Thank you," Alexzandra replied.

"Your welcome," John and Kaitlyn replied.

"Hey Alex I want you to come with me," Justin said holding her hand.

"Um...okay," Alexzandra said walking with Justin.

Justin led Alexzandra to the door and walked outside of the arena. He opened the door like a gentleman would. Then he got into the driver's seat. Justin revved the engine and started the vehicle.

"Where are we going?" Alexzandra questioned.

"To a restaurant," Justin replied.

"Alright. Are we a c-?" Alexzandra said getting cut off by Justin.

"Couple. Yes, when we kissed back there on Raw I felt something there. Ever since I met you Alex I have had feelings for you. You have such an amazing personality, your great to be around, and your beautiful. So yes we are a couple," Justin replied sweetly.

"Aw, that's so sweet. When I kissed you on Raw I felt something too. I've had feelings for you for a while. Justin your amazing and you make me smile and laugh. You never fail to make me happy. I'm glad we finally are together," Alexzandra replied.

Justin kissed Alexzandra with much passion and put his hand on her cheek. Alexzandra deepened the kiss. Justin departed his lips from Alexzandra's and got out of the car. He opened the door for Alexzandra and led the way. They were seated and the two had the night of their lives.

"Thank you for dinner Justin. I really appreciate it," Alexzandra said holding his hands.

"Instead of telling you your welcome, i'll show you," Justin said then planted a kiss on Alexzandra's lips.

"Bye Justin," Alexzandra said putting the room key into the door.

"Bye Alex," Justin said walking the other way.

Alexzandra went to bed thinking about Justin that night.


	8. More Than Just A Couple

The next morning there was a knock on Alexzandra's hotel room door. Alexzandra arouse from the bed and scratched her hair as she was making her way to the door. She opened the door and it was her boyfriend. He too was in his pajamas.

"Hey babe," Justin said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby," Alex added with a kiss.

Justin walked in her room and sat on her bed. Alexzandra smiled at Justin and layed down and Justin did the same. They just stared at each other smiling when Justin took his hand to fix Alex's hair. She chuckled and did the same to Justin. Justin started kissing Alexzandra and she deepened the kiss.

"You know uh, you look really hot in those pajamas," Justin said biting his lip.

"Thank you. You know you look super sexy right now in those pajamas," Alexzandra said biting her lip.

Alexzandra got ontop of Justin and kissed him. Justin slid his hands up to her bottom. Alex started running her fingers through his hair. They chuckled and there was a knock on the door.

"Tayler open up, its Mike," Miz said using Alexzandra's real name.

Alex hopped off of Justin and Justin got under the covers to make it look like he was sleeping over. Alex opened the door for Miz.

"Hey Mike," Alexzandra said with a genuine smile.

Miz was about to greet Alexzandra when he looked up and saw Justin feak sleeping in her bed.

"Tayler tonight you have to do a meet and greet with some fans. Is that alright?" Miz questioned handing her a stack of 200 pictures of Alexzandra.

"Yeah that's fine. Can Justin come too?" Alex questioned pointing to Justin.

"Yes, he was chosen to be apart of the meet and greet," Miz replied walking near the door. "Oh and have a nice day."

"Thank you. You too, bye," Alexzandra replied shutting the door.

Then Alexzandra walked back over to Justin and pulled the covers off of him and crawled on top of him.

"Now where were we?" Alexzandra questioned laying on his chest.

"Right here," Justin replied putting his lips onto Alexzandra's.

Alexzandra lifted herself off of Justin and stood in an AJ Lee position. Justin got up off the bed and Alexzandra jumped on Justin the way AJ would jump on Ziggler. She put her lips on Justin's again and this time she jumped down grabbing his hand. Alexzandra opened the door.

"Where are we going?" Justin asked with a gaze on Alexzandra.

"Breakfast silly," Alexzandra said looking back up at him.

Alexzandra and Justin went to get breakfast and met up with Kelly and Randy. Randy shook Justin's hand and Kelly hugged Alexzandra. Since they weren't on the set of WWE they called each other by their real names.

"Tayler how are you doing?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"I'm doing great Justin and I are doing amazing, a little rocky at times, but that's what keeps us together. Thanks for asking Barbie," Alexzandra replied then drank orange juice.

"No problem," Kelly replied eating sausage.

"How are you are Orton?" Alexzandra asked.

"Good, we got into an argument last night, but we made up," Kelly replied.

"JJ how are you doing with your girlfriend?" Randy asked.

"Good and I'm going to tell her I love her," Justin said eating bacon.

"Your gonna what!" Randy exclaimed spitting out his orange juice.

Kelly, Alexzandra, Miz, Cody, AJ and some other superstars and divas turned their heads towards Randy.

"I mean, that's good, you need to tell Tayler how you feel," Randy said cleaning up the mess on the table.

"Your right. Thanks Randal. I mean, Randy," Justin said shaking Randy's hand.

Later that Day: Superstars and Divas Meet and Greet

Alexzandra was sitting next to Justin greeting fans and signing autographs. One woman who looked about five six with black hair came walking their way.

"Hi," the woman said.

"Hi, who do I make this out to?" Alexzandra questioned with a smile.

"Make it out to Jamiee," the woman replied with a squeal.

"To Jamiee from Alexzandra. Never give up on your dreams," Alexzandra said as she was writing.

"Oh my gosh! Your Justin Slasher," the woman exclaimed.

"Haha, yes. Hi. Do you want me to sign your picture?" Justin questioned with a sharpie.

"Yes, can I get a picture with you and Alexzandra?" the woman questioned.

Justin and Alexzandra took a picture with the woman and the whole nite was a blast for them. Some fans noticed that Justin was a lefty and went insane. Alexzandra always loved lefty's and everytime Justin signed a fans belt or picture she would watch. Alexzandra was nuts for Justin and Justin was nuts for Alexzandra. They had to contain that because they were doing meet and greets for their fans.

After the meet and greet Justin invited Alexzandra to his house because he was going to make dinner for the two of them. Alexzandra agreed and was on her way to his house. She was wearing a nice red dress with black heels and silver earrings and her hair on the left side. Alexzandra rang the doorbell. Justin opened it and was stunned by her beauty. He sat her down and the two talked. Then came the biggest announcement Justin had to make.

"Tayler I have to tell you something important," Justin said seriously.

"Go ahead," Alexzandra said with a genuine smile.

"I'm in love with you," Justin said with his hands on hers.

"Justin..." Alexzandra said putting her hands on his face," I'm in love with you too."

Justin leaned in to kiss Alexzandra and they shared another amazing kiss only this time there was actual love in it. For the rest of the night Alexzandra stayed over Justin's house.


End file.
